This invention relates to new and useful improvements in combination access boxes and bed liners for vehicles.
Various types of cargo vehicles such as pickups, vans, and the like have permanent or removable covers over the cargo area for protecting the cargo. Since this type of covered vehicle only has a rear opening, it is inconvenient to reach articles at the front of the cargo area. It is usually necessary to climb into the rear opening and work the articles rearward or to risk injury by leaning inward and picking up or pulling the articles rearward. The same applies in reverse, namely, when loading the vehicle.
Applicant has heretofore provided an improved structure which overcomes the difficulties of loading or reaching articles at the front of the cargo area. Such is illustrated in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,360. Such device provides a sturdy box which includes rail and roller means providing self support of the box in movable positions between a rearward access position and a forward loaded position. Since loads carried in such a box are frequently heavy, it is desired that the box be sturdy and capable of easy, non-binding manual movement between its forward and rearward positions, and vice versa. It is also desired that the box have a stable, non-rattling condition while in its forward loaded position so as to be quiet when the vehicle is in motion.